


Late For Work

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by @ask-the-witcher on Tumblr, Not Enough Porn, Porn With Plot, Professor Geralt, Sexy Time, Yen is his hot wife, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Geralt is a now retired Witcher. He has just accepted a job to become a professor at Beauclair University teaching students about the history of the Continent. But Yen doesn't want him to leave too early...





	Late For Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long while. Almost a year! It was inspired by a post by @ask-the-witcher on Tumblr. You can find their page here: https://ask-the-witcher.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are very appreciated!

Their bedroom was cool and the air was crisp in the early morning. A nice soft breeze crept into the room through a crack in the windowsill. Geralt and Yennefer remained in bed together, their limbs entangled. Yen's head was tucked deeply into Geralt's neck and his arm wrapped around her tightly. Any attempt for her to leave him would be in vain. That did not matter however as she slept until late in the morning daily. Sometimes even until the afternoon. Retirement was nice in that regard. Never having to wake up early in the morning. Geralt was not in the same boat as her anymore. Beauclair University had an opening in the history department. Geralt saw the posting for the position on a notice board within the city. He was looking for Witcher contracts as he did on a bi-weekly basis. Monsters still needed slaying. They didn't retire along with the witcher. Yen wanted him to retire from his witcherly duties and Geralt supposed that he wanted to retire from it as well. He had too many reserves to do this however. What would he fill his time with? Surely Yen and him can't make love around the clock. Also, it was all he knew. It was what he had done since he was young. He was a century old and had been on the path for over eighty years. If not slaying monsters and protecting the innocent then what would he do?

His questions were answered however on a beautiful weekday in the city of Beauclair, Toussaint. Geralt had gone into town early that morning. He was planning to just take another contract. But something else struck his eye.

"Huh? What's this?" The Witcher whispered to himself, as he had a tendency to do. 

The posting was for a position at the highly esteemed University of Beauclair. He was very surprised that they would be actively looking for someone to fill this position. Geralt would've assumed that they had dozens of professors lining up to fill the role. Perhaps the students were harsh and no one wanted to deal with them? Geralt didn't know why the position was available but he knew that he didn't want to pass up on the opportunity. He pulled the posting down and proceeded the University to accept the job.

Today was his first day on the job. Geralt had never done anything other than Witchering. But teaching was not something that was foreign to him. He raised and taught Ciri after all. Now however, he wouldn't be dealing with his loving child. He would be dealing with young students. Most eager to learn and some probably eager to cause trouble. He'd like to see them try with him in charge.

Yennefer had her reservations about his new profession. As long as she's known him, he has been a very quite man. Now he would be talking for extended periods of time to a large group of people. Could he truly do it well? She never doubted his abilities though. The man could do just about anything he set his mind too. But her other reservation came from a more insecure place. How would Geralt handle being around all these young and beautiful women? She knew of his past relationship with the medic named Shani. When they first got together, Shani was a student so clearly Geralt had no problem seducing and being with women young enough to have grown up with Ciri. Perhaps she was just being worried for the sake of it. Geralt surely wouldn't risk everything they have made together for a fling with some young lady. Would he?

Yen figured the longer he could keep him away from the University the better. Even if only a few minutes more, she wanted to spend extra time with him. And perhaps make him late for his first day just to embarrass him. She did love embarrassing him so. So when Geralt removed his arm from around her shoulder she woke up instantly and protested.

"Mm Witcher? Where do you think you're going?" 

"Yen, did you forget?"

"I don't know....did I?" The sorceress said seductively as she traced along a scar on his abs with her finger.

The Witcher chuckled in his low guttural tone. "Not now, Yen. I can't be late on the first day."

"You're the professor. You can be as late as you want. I'm sure the students won't mind."

"I'm sure they will. " Geralt said. Shutting down the possibility of an early morning love making session. He removed Yen's finger from his abdomen and walked out of the door of their bedroom.

"Damn you, Witcher."

Geralt went through his morning routine like he always did. However usually his morning routine was his afternoon routine. He too, like Yen, enjoyed sleeping until well into the day. The Witcher still hated doublets and fashionable attire. His taste hadn't changed at all in that regard. Even with all his wine drinking. But he was a professional and he wanted to make a good impression on the students. So he sucked it up and dressed like he was meeting the emperor. Fancy doublet and trousers. Yen would be proud. He knew if he went back into their bedroom to show her he was risking a lot. Risking getting yelled at for rejecting her advances. Risking getting seduced. He had avoided it once but even he couldn't believe that. Rejecting Yen's advances twice in one day. Now that was unheard of. But he wanted to risk it. He loved making her proud and dressing up always made her proud of him. 

Geralt opened up the door and stepped back into the room. Yen was laying in bed still wearing her gorgeous and sexy silk nightgown. She was engrossed in a novel and didn't notice that he had came back in until his voice took her from her realm.

"What do you think?" the Witcher asked.

"Oh lovely outfit. You look...dashing."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"Did you come in her just to show off or can I touch?" There it was again. The sorceresses seduction. He had a feeling she would try again. Would he give in this time?

"Yen...not this again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." As she said that the right strap of her nightgown fell from her shoulder, revealing the topside of her shapely and pale breast.

Geralt knowing what she was trying to do quickly turned around and tried exiting the room. The door was locked shut.

"What? The big bad Witcher can't even open a door?" Now she was just teasing him.

"What did you do to it?"

"Just a simple spell. The spell can be lifted however. But when that is will be up to you."

Geralt knew he had no choice now. He leaned over her and grabbed her face. A hand on each cheek and pulled her face to his for a passionate kiss. She laid back down pulling him down with her. Her hands traveled south to the buckle of the belt that held up his trousers. She unbuckled it as their tongues and lips danced and battled each other. Once free the trousers fell down, taking his boxers with them and revealing his stiff and well endowed package. The Witcher removed his hands from her face and unbuckled his doublet, quickly removing it as well. With the proper attire removed Geralt leaned back ending their kiss much to the dismay of the sorceress. Her dismay would not last long though. Geralt grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body closer to his and placed her where he wanted her on the bed. He grabbed her legs and threw them up onto his shoulders. Her feet on either side of the Witcher's head. He pushed her legs forward, folding her body until their faces were close and her feet could reach her shoulders or his. She loved when he took control like this. He wasn't wasting any time. He didn't have any to waste. He positioned his member at her entrance and inserted himself into her. A loud moan came from her mouth and she threw her head back in passion. Geralt took the opportunity to attack her neck. His lips went to work. Kissing her neck passionately and occasionally nipping and sucking at it. Her moans grew louder until they turned into screams. All this while his lower body and hips thrust in and out of her. His cock reached parts of her that she didn't know existed. How did he do this to her? Yen of course knew that he had tons of sexual experience but she still could not believe how could he was in bed. No wonder almost all of her colleagues wanted to bed him as well. Geralt wasn't stopping. His cock stretched her insides to the limits. Geralt could tell that she was close as her screams continued to get louder and louder. And then it happened, her tight walls contracted as she came hard. His cock was trapped inside of her, she was so tight. Geralt followed behind cumming inside of her. She loved the warm feeling left inside of her from the Witcher. Geralt's pace slowed until it came to a stop and he pulled out of her, collapsing onto the bed next to her. He peered out the window, the sun was still low in the sky. Perhaps he wouldn't be late after all.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" The sorceress asked after a few minutes of laying next to him.

Geralt leaned over and placed another kiss on her lips. "I love you, Yen."

"Mm I love you too, Geralt. Now get going. Your students await." Geralt got up, wiped himself of the light layer of sweat that covered parts of his body and got dressed again. The spell had been lifted so he left the bedroom, the home, and proceeded to the stables. Roach would be getting a nice workout today. He would certainly need to hurry to work after that.

Yennefer smiled and giggled to herself while still laying in bed. She was all too proud of herself. "That should remind him to stay away from those young ladies." She said to herself happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope that you enjoyed. This was my first time writing in almost a year and my first time writing smut. I didn't have the intention of writing it at the start but got carried away and decided to anyways. I also didn't proofread so let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope it was good! Please leave comments and let me know it you would like to read more! I will likely be continuing my other fic that has been on hiatus for almost a year as well. So be sure to check that out if you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Check out my Witcher Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherislovewitcherislife


End file.
